


你给的温柔

by IamYounG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, 微虐, 惆怅, 暗恋, 温馨疗愈, 爱情友情, 短篇, 青梅竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 此文乃Simon & Clary令人纠结的暧昧关系。喜欢他们青梅竹马的关系，不过谈恋爱的话，我还是支持Clace & Sizzy！（握拳）
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland





	1. 我也最喜欢你了

**Author's Note:**

> =曾用笔名DNA发布过=

在这世界上，能让Simon永远保持热情和耐心的除了音乐之外，就是那个跟他从小一起长大的青梅竹马Clary了。Simon一直都钟情于Clary。这么明显的事实大概天底下也只有Clary那个纯真直率的小姑娘懵懂不知吧了。

凉爽的秋风从敞开的窗户吹进来。站在窗边的Clary随手把散落的发丝撩向耳后，也没察觉握着画笔的手不知在何时沾染上了五颜六色的颜料，结果害自己成了花猫脸。戴着耳机哼着小调的Clary全神贯注地投入手上的工作，她美丽的眼眸直直地盯着她面前画架上的画作，嘴角浮现出一抹满意的笑容。

忽地，一道人影急匆匆地闯进了画室。

“Clary，今晚我有练团，妳要过来看吗？”Simon的手上拿着最新出炉的公演传单，兴高采烈地飞奔到Clary身边。

见Clary压根没留意到自己的出现，Simon轻哼一声后便抱着恶作剧的心态，伸出手大力地拍向Clary的背。吓了好一大跳的Clary惊呼出声，连忙扯下耳机回头看。

“Simon！”Clary忍不住叫骂道：“你怎么老是喜欢突然出现作弄我？难道你没听说过，人吓人可是会吓死人的啊？”

Simon无所谓地耸肩呵呵笑着，反问道：“喂，今晚妳有空吗？”

“要干嘛？”Clary看着笑得合不拢嘴的Simon，然后狐疑地眨了眨眼睛。紧接着，像突然意识到什么似的，Clary一脸兴奋地说道：“是演出的事情，对不对？是不是你之前说的公演时间定下来了？”

Simon开心地用力点头。“没错，就是公演！Clary，我们的乐团终于熬出头了！今晚将成为我们的正式出道日！”Simon神采飞扬地把手上的传单递给Clary。

快速地瞄了手上的传单几眼后，Clary高兴地张开双臂，然后紧紧地扑进Simon的怀里抱着他。“Simon，我真是为你高兴！你的努力总算没有白费，恭喜你！”

“谢谢妳。那今天晚上……妳应该会有空吧？”Simon迟疑地问。

“你这是说什么呢！”Clary好气又好笑地瞪着Simon。“这么重要的大事，我怎么可以缺席呢？就算今晚没空，我也一定会把其他的行程给取消掉，然后去捧你们的场的！”

听到Clary的回答后，Simon的笑容显得自然多了。“Clary，有妳真好！”

“那是当然的！”Clary故作高姿态地扬起下巴，脸上依旧是甜甜的笑容。

“我最喜欢妳了！”Simon语带双关地说道。

Clary没有多想，脱口而出地回答。“我也最喜欢你了！”

Simon痴痴地望着Clary，看得自己脸红心跳。

他说他喜欢她，这里头包含了太多的弦外之音。而她，她说他喜欢他，但这种喜欢和他所指的喜欢，其实根本就在不同的等级和基础上。

————————————————

Simon几乎每天都跟Clary形影不离。他对Clary的爱意表现得非常明显，不仅无微不至的处处照顾周到，甚至毫不吝啬的展现超乎友情的关怀和贴心。Simon自认普天之下恐怕也没有其他人能够比他更了解Clary了，而他也一直认为自己和Clary天生就注定会一直在一起的。所以对于感情的事情，过分自信的Simon甚至都不急着跟Clary表白。

时间一天天的过去，Simon仍然风雨不改的喜欢跟Clary成天黏在一块儿。长久累积下来的感情，让他们两人都习惯了对方的存在，而且也培养出了其他人望尘莫及的那种默契。一种不需要开口的默契，就算只是一个眼神交流，都能心领神会的知道对方在想些什么。

爱情是命定的缘分，只要有足够的耐心，日久生情的爱也总会有开花结果的一天的。至少Simon一直都是这么认为的。他觉得顺其自然也没什么不好的，反正他也认定了Clary，加上Clary身边也没有什么情敌出现。从小到大，他们两人都形影不离的。这其实也在无形中让其他人都为他们暗自标上了‘情侣’标签。

在其他人的眼中，他们俩就是公认的一对。对Simon来说，能荣幸地被认为是Clary的另一半，这对他来说是莫大的光荣，所以他只会抱着感激兴奋的心态，根本就不会主动去澄清什么。而对于其他人的误会，Clary倒也没特地澄清说明，反而每次都以玩笑的方式带过。因为外人的误解对Clary来说不过是一个玩笑话，而她也早就习以为常了。

刚开始的时候，Clary确实会主动澄清而且会感到尴尬，毕竟她一直都只把Simon当作她的家人她的兄弟。但是后来时间一久，见Simon也没多大的反应，而误会他们俩关系的人还真的是多到都解释不完。所以到最后，Clary也决定跟着Simon的建议，就顺其自然好了，也没必要特地去向别人说明什么。反正他们之间的关系如何，就让他们自己心知肚明就好。而且啊，对他们来说，被别人误会为亲密的情侣关系其实也有很多好处的。就比如说，他们俩都能省去应付爱慕者的力气和时间。

一旦有对方的爱慕者出现，他们都会互相主动当起对方的挡箭牌。谈恋爱这回事对处在青少年青春期的他们来说，其实也是有极大诱惑的。但是，Simon早已心有所属认定了Clary，所以他根本都不想浪费时间应酬那些爱慕者，反而希望能把更多时间专注在自己喜欢的音乐创作和乐团表演上。至于Clary嘛~其实少女心的她还是很向往能谈场恋爱的。但只可惜，无奈Clary的母亲是个非常严格的家长，尤其是在限制子女恋爱这方面。

————————————

Simon原本以为自己和Clary的关系会一直这么维持下去，然后随着时间的过去，他们的感情会继续升华到无人可敌的亲密关系。不过，看来一切都是Simon的一厢情愿和自以为是吧了。

如果那件意外没有发生的话……大概在Clary的心中，他Simon Lewis还是占有特别的位置的，一个其他人都无法逾界的位子。但只可惜，在Simon还来不及跟Clary表白和确认恋爱关系之前，他们俩的中间就出现了一个搅局的讨人厌家伙——Jace Wayland。

Jace Wayland，一个神秘且行为怪异的年轻男孩。Jace的年龄感觉上与他们相仿，但是他的行为举止却意外的强势和早熟。跟Jace站在一起的时候，Simon总是会莫名的产生自卑感。这种几乎不曾有过的失落和敌意，全都是针对Jace而出现的。Simon不知道该怎么解释这种情况，反正就他的心情严重地受Jace影响。Simon的心里很清楚，Jace和以往那些出现在Clary周围的爱慕者不同。因为Jace总是令人感到有种无形的压迫感，而且Jace的言语和行为每次都带着侵略的攻击性，这让Simon感觉自己原本占据在Clary心中的位置都受到了威胁和挑拨。

Jace迟早会从他身边夺走Clary的。从Simon第一次见到Jace的出现时，Simon一直都知道这一点，这是他难得准确的第六感。但令他没想到的是，Simon从来就不知道原来Jace所带来的伤害不仅是取代他的位置吧了，反而Jace甚至还打算让Clary从Simon的生命里消失不见。


	2. 那我算是妳的谁（完）

Clary的睡房里。  
阴暗的室内弥漫着紧张不安的氛围，而此刻窗户的外头是这季节里罕见的电闪雷鸣。

“Clary，妳冷静一点！妳到底在说什么呢？什么暗影世界？什么暗影猎人？妳刚才说的都是些什么啊？难道是什么神话故事吗？还是什么新电影之类的？”Simon摸不着头脑的问。

Clary看起来整个人都快崩溃了。“Simon，我知道你或许有点难以接受，不过我说的都是真的！Jace说得没错，我和你是完全不同世界的人。Simon，你要相信我，我想我已经找回我真正的身份了。你也知道的吧！我以前跟你说过的，我一直感觉自己的身上缺少了某些东西。但是我想，现在的我可以确定那是什么了！”

“Clary，妳到底在说些什么啊？”Simon紧紧皱着眉头。

“Jace说的没错，我其实是个暗影猎人。我和我妈妈都一样，我和Jace也一样，我们的身上流着一部分的天使之血。Simon，就像你每次看的奇幻电影里头不可思议的夸张情节一样，我最近的遭遇便是如此。”Clary深吸了一口气后，便指着Simon身边那平常人眼里看似空荡荡的位置，道：“像你这样平凡的人类，你所看不到的世界……但此刻的我却看得一清二楚。这里，现在你身边的位置正站着Jace。”

Simon哭笑不得地摇摇头。“Clary，妳疯了吧？妳到底在说些什么？”Simon朝着Clary所指的方向，随意的摇晃着双手，想要证明Clary的说词根本就是无稽之谈。

就在这时，Clary看着那空荡荡的位置，朗声指示道：“Jace，你必须现身才行！要不然的话，Simon他是绝对不可能会相信我所说的话的。”

Simon闻言立刻插话道：“Clary，其实我是相信妳的。无论如何，我都会相信妳的。不过说实话，眼见为实啊！现在我身边的位置哪里有什么Jace？”

Clary倔强地摇摇头，然后再次对着空气自言自语，道：“Jace，就算我拜托你，好吗？请你现身让Simon看一看你吧！我必须要向他证实我所说的话都是事实才行！只有这样Simon才会信服的。”

Simon无奈地叹了口气，对Clary顽固的表现完全没辙。  
“算了，不管我怎么说，我看妳都是不会轻易服输的。既然如此的话，Clary……妳就让那个Jace照着妳的话现身好了。如果你们这些什么暗影猎人的真的有什么特异功能的话，那就让我大开眼界吧！”

Clary点点头，之后便又一次看着空荡荡的位置，朗声道：“Jace，你还犹豫什么啊？别管什么圣庭条约了！现在这种时候可不能再磨磨蹭蹭的了。如果你真的要我跟着你一起回去暗影猎人学院的话，那么你就必须先说服Simon！”

尔后，在Simon惊怔的眼神中，那原本空荡荡的位置果真如Clary所言凭空冒出了一个年轻的金发男孩。Jace高挑结实的身影直挺挺地站在那里，然后他回眸瞟了Simon一眼。

“怎样？现在你能看见我了吧！”Jace面无表情地说，一脸的冷峻酷样。

Simon瞠目结舌地愣在原地动弹不得。

“Simon…？”Clary试探性地唤了一声。

见Simon没有回应，Jace不耐烦地耸了耸肩。

“Simon？”这一次，Clary故意提高了声量。

一道震耳欲聋的雷声突然划破天际，原本阴暗的房间里瞬间如白昼一样亮光闪现。凝望着Jace那冷冽且暗藏杀戾的脸庞，Simon希望眼前的一切仅是一场梦，但无奈他无法继续欺骗自己。近日来，Clary怪异的行径终于在这一刻得到解答。

许久之后，Clary继续说道：“我对你感到很抱歉，Simon。我知道你现在的心里一定非常慌乱，但是请你要相信我，我还是以前的那个Clary。”

“不，那怎么可能还会一样？”Simon摇摇头。“妳说妳终于找回了真正的自我，妳说妳必须要跟着他回去什么暗影猎人的学院……那么，这么长久以来一直陪伴在你身边的我……那我又算是妳的谁呢？妳要走要留，都不是我所能决定的。就像妳刚才说的，我们两个已经是完全不同世界的人了。”

Clary语气诚恳地说：“就算我们不是同类人，但是你永远都是我最好的朋友。Simon，信不信由你。在我的心里，你仍然是我最重要的人之一。尽管我今后必须去学习面对一个全新的陌生环境，但是我永远都不会忘记你的。Simon，我需要你……你很清楚吧！你是无可取代的。也因为如此，我才会要求Jace帮忙，还这样不顾一切地跟你说明实情的。”

Simon的心微微抽痛，他轻声低喃道：“是啊……我还是妳重要的人。就算有他的出现，这一点也不会改变的，对吧…？”

Clary轻咬着嘴唇，默默地瞟了Jace一眼。Jace也清楚地听见了Simon的话。但是他依然保持一脸酷样，什么话都不说。

Simon接着又说话了。“好，那就这样吧！Clary，无论妳是什么人，也不管妳口中的暗影世界究竟有多么危险。反正我是跟定妳的了……我发过誓会永远守护妳的，这一点也不会改变的。”

“Simon……”Clary一脸感动地看着Simon。

“那可不行！”Jace斩钉截铁地拒绝道。他不屑地冷哼道：“一个什么都不懂的凡人要是涉及暗影世界，就肯定会为我们带来灾难的！”

Simon紧握着拳头，突然有种被人刻意排除在外的厌恶感。可就在他还没来得及说什么反驳话的时候，Clary倒是先出声维护他了。

“Jace，我和Simon是一体的。如果你真的要带走我的话，那么Simon就必须无条件跟随！”身材看似娇小玲珑的Clary有着不输Jace的顽固的脾气，她发起飙来的时候仍旧有不小的震慑气势。

Jace重重地叹了口气，却不想正面跟Clary起冲突。虽然短短的几天时间，但是Clary已经在Jace的心上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。Jace的心房在不知不觉中已悄悄地预留了一个特别位子给Clary了。

Simon看着无奈点头妥协的Jace，心里却高兴不起来。他感觉得出来，Jace全然是看在Clary的面子上才会应允的。而同一时间，当Clary见到Jace答应了自己的要求后，开心得都快手舞足蹈了。

“Simon，我们又可以继续在一起了！”Clary不经思考的脱口而出道。

简单的句子可以有不同的理解方式。

Jace听到这句话时眉头深锁，看起来阴郁极了。然而，Simon的表情也好看不到哪里去。Simon知道这是Clary长久以来的习惯，而且Clary口中的意思并非与爱情相关，就仅仅是单纯的为可以跟好朋友继续在一起生活而高兴吧了。

在Clary的心目中，Simon究竟是个怎么样的存在呢？  
大概就是这么一回事吧！

Simon他对Clary而言，是个很特别的人。一个习惯了对方的存在，关系亲密要好得超越了友谊却暂时到不了爱情，如同家人的感情一般，但有时却又不似家人那样的关系纯洁。

‘我究竟是算是妳的谁呢？’Simon在心底无声地暗自思忖道。

阴暗的房间内，Simon静静地看着Clary和Jace开始交谈，说了一堆他完全无法参与的话题。他们的谈话内容诡异得让他插不上话，就好像是他们说了什么外星语一样。

‘无所谓……何必担心得太远呢？反正只要能陪着妳，去哪里都没关系。我就只想要这样每天都守护着妳，参与妳的每一天……这样，就已经很幸福了。’Simon心想。

【短篇完】


End file.
